


Don't start a Fucking Fight You Can't Win

by CharlieRhees



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Gavin wasn't the type to say 'I love you' a lot, but when he did it was usually followed by an angry comment as he tried to hide his embarrassment.(A short fic about Gavin being angry as a response to affection being given to him and showing affection to Connor)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Don't start a Fucking Fight You Can't Win

Just because Connor and Gavin had started dating didn’t mean that Gavin’s attitude had changed at least not a lot anyway. He was still the grumpy and easily angered detective everyone knew. He did, however, start treating androids with a slight bit of respect after the revolution. Although he was still aggressive with everything he did, whether it was banging his hand down or something or shouting, he was always showing his anger. So no one was surprised when he was aggressive with his affection as well. 

Gavin wasn’t the type to say ‘I love you’ a lot, but when he did it was usually followed by an angry comment as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

That day was no different. 

It was early in the morning and Connor had made Gavin coffee and had brought it to his desk. Gavin hadn’t been paying full attention as Connor had placed it down on his desk, only that it had been Connor, so he had said it under his breath. 

“Thanks, Connor, love you,” after he realised what he had said, he had looked up, cup halfway to his mouth and his eyes wide. Connor didn’t even skip a beat as he replied. 

“I love you more,” Gavin’s surprised look dropped and he scoffed, looking away, a small blush on his cheeks that he tried to hide. 

“Don’t start a fucking fight you can’t win,” Gavin grumbled, his tone angry but Connor could tell the other was more embarrassed than actually angry at him. Connor chuckled and Gavin looked back up, a glare in his eyes, but Connor could see affection just below all the anger the other was using to hide it. It was definitely progress compared to when the other wouldn’t let any affection slip through for anyone. Connor was really proud of the detective.

“Who says I can’t win?” Connor challenged, watching as Gavin’s face fell into surprise and a small chuckle left his mouth before he could stop it. Before Gavin could give him some snarky reply, Connor was turning and walking towards his desk, hearing Gavin splutter behind him in embarrassment. 

Connor sat at his desk, a smug look on his face as he got to work. 

Connor looked back at Gavin after a few minutes and saw that the other was looking down at his coffee cup, a surprised look still on his face before he looked up as if he could tell someone was looking at him. Connor sent him a small smile and after a second, Gavin returned it, albeit slightly flustered before looking back down at his coffee cup and taking a sip to hide his face. 

Connor chuckled and continued his work, a huge smile on his face as he let himself think about how much he loved Gavin, how proud he was of the other and how much he had changed over such a small amount of time. 

He really was head over heels for that man, wasn’t he? 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really rushed and I'm sorry if it's really bad, it's just a way for me to get back into writing again. 
> 
> I appreciate Kudos, comments and heart comments as additional Kudos if you don't know what to say. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
